Draco's Really Big House
by Midnight Blue21
Summary: When the two fangirls living next door to Draco decide to throw a slumber party at Draco's house, what will happen? R&R please
1. Party!

A/N: Wow, I'm finally starting a new fic, it's been at least a year, maybe two since I started Daydreamer, which before now was my newest fic. Anyway, this will probably end up a lot like the Weird Harry Potter Fanfic, but minus the original characters (for now that is, so don't ask me if you can have a character until I say you can). By the way, the title is sort of making fun of when people say "Malfoy Mansion" or "Malfoy Manor", both sound a bit too fancy for me, so Draco's Really Big House works for me. I guess I'll start this now after a short disclaimer (the disclaimer will only appear in the first chapter since I'm too lazy to do it for every chapter XD).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... I only own myself (Midnight), a piece of thread, and an audience, all will help me someday rule the cheese. Short disclaimer isn't it XD. 

* * *

  
  
Draco's parents were out of the house. They only told Draco that they would be leaving for about a month. He didn't know where they were, or why, but it's not like he cared, all that mattered was that he had the house to himself. He was fine unless the two neighbor girls came around.  
  
The doorbell rang and Draco rushed to answer it. He opened the door, saw who is was, and tried to shut the door again but it was too late. Two girls of the same age as Draco pushed the door open, and entered.  
  
It was Midnight and Chiharu (of course we had to appear in this XD), the two neighbor girls, and Draco's worst enemies. Draco groaned remembering how they always tortured him by writing fanfics about something bad happening to him.  
  
"Hi Draco!" The two said in unison, grinning at the look on Draco's face. "Don't tell me you came to torture me again," Draco said while crossing his fingers behind his back. "Nope," Chiharu smiled and Draco let out a sigh of relief. "But," Midnight added, Draco crossed his fingers again, "we invited some people over for a slumber party!"  
  
Draco wasn't sure if this was good or bad, "Um, who'd you invite anyway?" "Oh, not too many people, just a bunch from Hogwarts," Chiharu glanced at Midnight. "Potter?" "Yup," "Shoot," Draco glared at Chiharu for saying that, Chiharu just shrugged.  
  
"When are they supposed to get..." Draco was cut off by the doorbell ringing. This time, he looked out the window to see who it was before he opened the door for them. After seeing that it was Harry, he ran to the door so he could lock it, but ended up getting squished behind the door when Chiharu opened it for Harry.  
  
"Where's Draco?" Harry asked, Chiharu looked around, "I don't know." "Maybe he's squished behind the door waiting for someone to move it so he can get out," at this, Midnight slammed the door shut, and Draco fell out from behind it. "Found him," Midnight grinned.  
  
Draco stood up, and the door swung open again, knocking him back against the wall. This time, Ron walked in holding a present. "Hi Ron," Harry said. "Hi Harry," Ron replied. "What's up with the present?" Midnight asked. "It's for Draco." Ron stepped the rest of the way into the room, and shut the door behind him. Midnight and Chiharu dragged Draco out from where he had fallen after being hit with the door.  
  
As dizzy as he was, Draco stood up again, and waved at Ron. Ron then held out the present to Draco, "Happy Birthday!"  
  
Draco looked confused, "Um, it's not my birthday."  
  
Ron now looked confused too, "Merry Christmas then!"  
  
"It's not Christmas."  
  
"Happy Chanukah!"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I don't know; it has something to do with candles though."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Happy Easter"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Chinese New Year?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"I give up! Just take it!" Ron stuffed the present into Draco's arms. Draco looked at it for a second, then unwrapped the wrapping paper. "What is it?" Harry asked as he, Midnight, and Chiharu leaned over Draco's shoulders to see. "A box," Draco blinked. "Open the box Draco!" Ron exclaimed, getting very excited about it.  
  
Draco gave Ron a weird look, then opened the box revealing... nothing. "Ron, you gave me an empty box." "I know, isn't it just great?" Ron was smiling. Draco looked at Ron and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I think we should probably leave the entrance area now," Draco said. Everyone blinked and looked around the room. "And I thought this was the living room," Midnight looked amazed. "Lets go down to my living room," Draco started to walk out of the room. "Hold it!" Draco stopped, "what do you mean by 'your living room'?" Chiharu asked. "Well," Draco started, "everyone in my house has their own living room, since I live in a really big house, it's possible." "Oh quit bragging," Midnight mumbled.

* * *

A/N: That looked like a good stopping point... Anyway, leave a review telling me what you think of this so far, and keep in mind that I have a fire extinguisher to extinguish all flames! Thanks for reading, this will be continued someday! 


	2. Snape is here

A/N: Hasn't it been awhile since I've written any fanfiction here? Yeah, I'm not as big of a HP fan as I used to be xD I'm more into writing about Linkin Park. But I decided that I would try to write another chapter for this.. I have nothing else to do anyway XD So.. I think I'll get started...

-----

"So, how far away is your living room?" Midnight looked around, the five had been walking for ten minutes and still hadn't reached Draco's room.

"Not too much farther," Draco replied, then suddenly stopped walking. Three of the other four stopped walking, but Harry continued and was hit by an arrow flying out of the wall.

"POOR HARRY!" Chiharu crouched down and prodded the now-dead Harry.

"Don't worry about him, you can't kill the main character, he'll be back later," Draco pulled a reluctant Chiharu up and continued walking.

"My father wanted to keep our family protected, so installed a series of traps in the walls and ceilings, I suggest you guys staying a little bit behind me."

A spike fell from the ceiling and landed an inch away from Ron's shoe. Draco cursed his bad luck, he was hoping to at least cause some pain with that spike...

Draco stopped again as the floor in front of him opened up. He jumped over it and everyone else followed.

"Did you guys invite anyone else?"

Chiharu brightened up, "We invited Snape!"

"Why didn't you think to tell me this BEFORE we left the front room?"

No one answered.

"Oh yeah, right, you guys wanted to put me through as much pain and misery as you could."

Midnight and Chiharu nodded.

Draco sighed, "Figures." He turned around and started to walk back the way they had come.

Twenty minutes and many traps later, they arrived back at the front of the house. They were greeted by Harry, as said earlier, the main character cannot die.

"Hi guys! Nice to see you again!"

Ron looked blank, "Didn't you just die?"

Harry joined in his blank-ness, "When?"

"About thirty minutes ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wouldn't I know if I had died?"

"Maybe.. Don't know, it's never happened to me before."

"Oh."

Their conversation was cut short by a screeching sound outside. Everyone rushed to the window to see what it was.

Snape had apparently decided to try out some Muggle items (i.e. a car) (A/N: I don't really care if he wouldn't do that, because if I want him to, he will xD) and was driving, or at least trying to drive, a Mustang Convertible. With the top down. In the rain.

The quintet watched as he drove past the house (waving), off the road, and into a tree. They ran out the door and over to where Snape was trying to open his car door.

He looked up and saw them, "Hi! I think I'm getting a bit better at this parking stuff."

Draco looked from Snape to the smoking front of the car, then back to Snape, "Somehow, I don't want to know how you can be worse."

Snape got out of the car and everyone walked back to the house. An explosion was heard, Snape turned around and started into a rant about all of the "hard work" he had gone through to "pay for" the car. Everyone else had already figured out that he had stolen the car.

They headed back to Draco's room.. now with one more person...

----

A/N: I kind of went blank at the end so I just ended it xDD Hopefully I didn't write Rob instead of Ron. Sorry if I did.. er... review? 


End file.
